empire_of_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Pishlan Empire
The Pishlan Empire was a state that controlled the lower half of The Center and some surrounding territories from its creation in 0 to its invasion by the Minslei Empire in 2,126. History The Fracturing (0) The Pishlans were one of the first to declare independence. They began to attack and coerce neighboring empires into declaring their own independence, and were not ignored considering they controlled territory in The Center, a highly feared region at the time. The First Galactic War (0 to 1,543) When the Venturnem Territory attempted to take back The Center, they were stopped dead in their tracks by the Pishlans. The Pishlans emerged as the dominant force in The Center, and invaded all of the nearby, smaller empires. When the Minslei Empire took Venturnem, however, the Pishlans stopped most of their military action, as they feared that the Minslei would easily defeat them. The Pishlan-Minslei War (2,045 to 2,126) Eventually, the Minsleis had grown tired of their lack of expansion and set their targets on the Pishlans. The war largely consisted of the Minsleis charging through Pishlan territory and less consisted of actual offense from the Pishlans. The reason for the sluggishness of the war was the sub-par communication on both sides, however, the war ended with the defeat of the Pishlans and the annexation of Pishlan territory into the Minslei Empire. Culture Religion The Pishlan religion focused on worshiping Kalimaar, giving it sacrifices and building large light-catcher devices to observe its fluctuations and output. Arts Art was largely based on depictions of Kalimaar and the observation of its radiological trends. A rare form of body painting called Milonk consisted of painting patterns on the body with phosphor-based paint, which when exposed to the radiation from Kalimaar, would stain the skin certain colors. Individuals who underwent Milonk were regarded as high-class. Technology Starships Pishlan ships were minimalistic above all, focusing purely on functionality. Very little innovations was made in starship technology in this empire. Weapons Like their ships, Pishlan weapons were minimalistic, avoiding using material where it wasn't needed. Unlike their ships, however, Pishlan weaponry was suprisingly effective, so effective that some Minslei soldiers started using Pishlan weapons over their own. Military Command Structure In charge of the entire military was a Supreme General, who was appointed if they had served at least forty years, and had at least ten thousand confirmed kills. Under the supreme general were less powerful generals who controlled individual legions, all the way down to commanders in charge of platoons. Soldier Life Soldiers in the Pishlan Empire generally did not come by choice, as living conditions for them were usually poor. In the military, there were 60-day long programs called "combat camps", in which 100 soldiers would only be given 50 portions of food every day, and the soldiers were expected to either cooperate or fight to the death over the limited food. Anyone who survived the program continued to serve, however, they had an average survival rate of 70%. Soldiers who were entered into this program were often guilty of violent crime against civilians, and the combat camp was seen as a way to "cleanse" their debt to society. Economy Trade The Pishlan Empire was quite isolationist and hostile to its surroundings. They had a brief period of trade with the Greniik Empire before it was invaded by the Minslei Empire. Currency The Pishlan currency was a paper-based system called Grenyil. This money was relatively stable until the the Pishlan-Minslei War, during which it underwent heavy inflation.